


I'm ridiculously, hopelessly in love with you.

by riverglacia



Category: Harringrove - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy has emotions wow, Billy is so goddamn in love with Steve, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Male Character, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Talking About The Future, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and vice versa, they love each other so much oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverglacia/pseuds/riverglacia
Summary: Morning Harringrove fluffyness.





	I'm ridiculously, hopelessly in love with you.

The first thing Billy noticed as he woke up was the weight on his chest. He turned his head to look down at what was resting there, smiling softly when he quickly realised it was Steve. He remembers then that he'd spent the night at Steve's and he felt his smile grow wider as he remembered the night before. He'd told Steve he loved him and to his relief, Steve said he loved him too. They'd been together almost a year now and Billy couldn't believe he'd gotten this lucky. He also couldn't believe it had taken him so long to tell Steve he loved him, he knew two or three months into their relationship that he loved Steve but he guessed it took him so long because he thought it might scare Steve off and that was the last thing he wanted to do. As he was thinking about last night and how much he loved his boyfriend, he felt Steve shuffle upwards so he could attach his lips to his neck and start kissing it and Billy sighed, lifting his hand up to Steve's hair and tangling his fingers into it.

Steve sighed into Billy's neck, "Morning, baby." He said.

"Morning, gorgeous." Billy replied, moving his hand from Steve's hair to trail down his back. "Come up here."

Steve moved so he could half roll on top of Billy and look down at him.

"Hey." Steve said, placing a hand on Billy's cheek.

"Hello." Billy replied, "Come 'ere." Billy slid his hand behind Steve's neck and pulled him into a kiss. They both let out a soft sigh as their lips connected, Billy's hand slipped from Steve's neck up into his hair and he gave a slight pull, earning a small moan from Steve.

Steve pulled away after a few moments but stayed close, "How'd you sleep?" He asked, tucking some blonde hair behind Billy's ear.

"Like a goddamn baby." He chuckled, "I think it's a lot to do with sleeping next to you, even though your beds real comfy, it's mainly you."

Steve giggled at that, "I sleep better when you're around, too. You make me feel... safe." Steve blushed at his admission but it was true, ever since Billy started staying over his for the night, Steve had felt a lot safer wrapped up in the arms of his boyfriend. His boyfriend who he couldn't believe was his, he felt so damn lucky and so damn in love. He thought he knew what love felt like before when he was with Nancy but that was nothing compared to what he felt for Billy.

"You're so pretty when you blush." Billy commented, "Well, you're pretty all the time." He winked.

Steve blushed harder and giggled, leaning down to bury his face back into the crook of Billy's neck. "Shut up."

"No, seriously." Billy said, pushing Steve away from his neck and onto his back so he could lean over him. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Billy tucks a few strands of hair behind Steve's ear and takes a moment to just  _look_. After almost a year of being with Steve, he still can't believe his luck, can't believe that Steve seems to feel the same way about him as he feels about Steve. As he's looking at Steve, thanking his lucky stars he is where he is right now, something hits him then, a sudden rush of feelings and emotion and so much _love_.

"Woah," He breaths out, more to himself than to Steve.

Steve tilts his head to the side in confusion, "What's the matter, baby?" He asks, tangling his fingers into Billy's curls.

"Nothing, I just..." He trails off for a moment, getting distracted again by how gorgeous Steve really was. And the fact he was getting his hair played with, which felt  _amazing._ He almost forgot to continue what he was saying.

"I'm just...  _so_ in love with you." He breaths out, leaning down to steal a kiss. 

"I know." Steve replies as they pull away, "I love you too, so much."

"Seriously." Billy says, "I can't see my future without you in it. I can't think about not being with you, not being your boyfriend. I just can't, it feels wrong to imagine my future without you being there." He stops to swallow, his throat going dry. He's never felt an emotion  _this strong_ before. Especially towards another person. 

"You're it for me, Steve." He continues, "I am ridiculously, hopelessly in love with you." 

"Billy," Steve sighed out, a tear in his eye. "I've felt the same for a while now. I'm not entirely sure when it happened but... I am ridiculously, hopelessly in love with you too. You're definitely it for me, I've never felt this way before. About anyone."

Billy wiped the tear spilling from Steve's eye, "Not even Nancy?" He asked, quietly. 

"Not even Nancy." Steve replied without having to think about it. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I am never letting you or this go. I'm in it for the long run, baby." 

Billy swooped down for a kiss and Steve wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriends neck, both happier than either of them had ever been. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Find me on tumblr at @billihargrove
> 
> ~♥


End file.
